Lifting beams of this type are used to lift a person from a sitting position to a standing position or from one place to another using a lifting support mechanically coupled to a telescopic lifting beam. Telescopic lifting beams of this kind are also used for other lifting purposes for patients.
It has now been shown, e.g. within the medical service, that the lifting beams unintentionally have been loaded by bending, when the telescopic beams are in their protruded position in relation to each other, which have lead to the outer lifting beam becoming bent in the area where it protrudes out of the outer end of the first lifting beam, e.g. the juncture. An object of the invention is to increase the strength of the lifting beams when they are in their protruded position and that this is accomplished by simple means, which are cheap. SE 516855 discloses a casing, which can be displaced on the beams so it covers e.g. half of the fixed beam and the first half of the protrudable beam so that the casing also takes up the bending stresses.
However, a solution to simplify the design of the means, which perform the displacement of the casing when the movable beam is protruded for carrying out its lifting movement, is needed.